I'm A Loner
by KazueInoue
Summary: Ini kisah Fang yang sudah lama menyendiri. Terjebak dalam kesendirian itu memang tak menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimana bisa Fang mendapatkan kebahagiaannya kembali setelah gadis pujaannya,Ying,telah direbut oleh Boboiboy? Penasaran? Read it and review.


**I'm A Loner**

Lihatlah aku..

Lihatlah aku,tatap mataku

Lihat,kau sudah melihat ke tempat lain

Kau hanya terus melihat jam

Kau tak perlu memberitahuku

Aku tahu kau milik orang lain

"Sekarang aku masih di jalan..Iya,baru pulang..Aku juga tahu kalau ini sudah jam sembilan,kebetulan Fang mengajakku untuk kerja kelompok tadi sore,maafkan aku..Mm,bagaimana kalau kita berkencan besok siang saja? Di kafe yang biasa kita ketemu itu. Sekarang aku sangat lelah Boboiboy,tugasku sangat menumpuk." Sebelah tangan Ying mengenggam ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga. Sesekali,Fang yang sedang duduk dikursi pengemudi melirik ke arah gadis berkuncir dua tersebut sambil mendengar Ying bercakap-cakap ditelepon dengan Boboiboy,kekasihnya.

Fang mengerti bahwa Boboiboy sangat khawatir dengan Ying karena gadis itu belum pulang ke rumahnya,padahal sekarang sudah larut malam. Ying juga terpaksa harus membatalkan janji kencannya dengan Boboiboy hari ini karena ia harus pergi dengan Fang untuk mengurus beberapa hal mengenai acara pameran untuk sebulan yang akan datang.

Disisi lain,Fang juga merasa senang karena ia akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi bersama dengan gadis itu. Fang bahkan sempat mengajak gadis itu makan siang bersama dan makan malam bersama,gadis itu menerima ajakannya dengan baik. Tetapi perasaan senang yang ada didalam hati Fang berangsur lenyap karena ia merasa walau bagaimanapun juga,gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai dari 4 tahun yang lalu itu bukanlah miliknya. Melainkan milik sahabat karibnya,Boboiboy.

Selama ini Boboiboy percaya bahwa Fang takkan mungkin mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya,walau ia sebenarnya tak tahu seperti apa perasaan Fang kepada Ying. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu hanya bisa berbohong dan terus berbohong akan perasaannya.

"Ya,jam dua belas lewat delapan menit. Terserahlah." Balas Ying,masih mengenggam teleponnya,namun kali ini wajahnya terlihat murung.

Fang tak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka dipercakapan terakhir,karena Ying lebih banyak mendengarkan daripada berbicara. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu menutup panggilan dari Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa,Ying?" tanya Fang,membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia menyebalkan." Jawab Ying singkat.

"Aku pikir itu hal yang wajar jika ia mengkhawatirkanmu. Karena ia kekasihmu."

Ying menghembuskan nafas panjang,lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, "Ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku benci diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti keadaanku,aku ini sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan dia selalu mengajakku berkencan. Bahkan dia selalu mengancam jika aku tak menepati janjinya,kau pikir yang seperti itu pantas disebut sebagai kekasih?"

"Hah,bisa gila aku." Lanjut Ying.

"Tapi kau mencintainya,kan..?" celetuk Fang dengan ekspresi datar. Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan sendirinya tanpa ia sadari. Suaranya nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan,tapi karena malam itu jalanan sudah agak sepi jadi Ying masih mendengar apa yang dikatakan Fang tadi.

"Tentu saja. Aku..sangat mencintainya. Walaupun ia terkadang menyebalkan,tapi entah kenapa rasa ini tak pernah padam. Terkadang,aku juga sadar kalau aku ini terkadang suka bersikap egois. Ah,dia itu..bagaimana ya,aku jadi tak enak menceritakannya.." balas Ying dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Oh,jadi begitu ya.." Fang tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Ia menyesali dirinya yang telah bertanya kepada Ying tentang perasaannya kepada Boboiboy. Hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Ying memandang sekelilingnya. Pusat kota Kuala Lumpur masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan seakan sedang berlomba-lomba menerangi seluruh kota, membujuk orang-orang untuk menikmati indahnya suasana malam di ibukota Malaysia yang menakjubkan itu. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Kuala Lumpur, Ying masih terkagum-kagum pada suasana kota ini. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh lewat, namun jalanan masih dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Aroma makanan tercium dari restoran China di depan sana, lagu disko terdengar samar-samar dari toko musik di sampingnya, suara orang-orang yang berbicara, berteriak, dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Ying merasa kepalanya pusing karena berkali-kali menahan rasa kantuknya. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada toko makanan kecil di seberang jalan. Setelah merenung sesaat, ia mengangguk dan bergumam, "Mungkin aku perlu makanan ringan,"

"Fang.." gadis itu memanggil nama pemuda yang sedang menatap lurus ke jalanan.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu,tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Ying.

"Aku ingin mampir ke toko itu,sebentar saja."

"Kau ingin beli makanan? Memangnya perutmu itu masih lapar?"

"Aku haus dan juga butuh sedikit cemilan. Lagipula,perjalanan kita masih cukup jauh kan? Sekitar setengah jam lagi.." ujar Ying.

"Baiklah," balas Fang,seolah menyerah pada perdebatan kecil antara mereka.

Fang memarkirkan mobilnya yang berwarna hitam itu tepat didepan toko tersebut. Ying membuka pintu mobil kemudian Fang menyusulnya. Setelah gadis itu memasuki toko,ia tak banyak melihat-lihat melainkan langsung mengambil dua keripik kentang,empat coklat batang rasa hazelnuts dan tiga botol minuman isotonik. Sedangkan Fang,ia hanya memilih lima botol bir yang akan ia minum dirumah bersama sahabat yang sudah lama tinggal bersamanya,Gopal.

"Hai,Ying. Sudah lama tak melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya si pemilik toko yang kelihatannya sudah mengenal Ying.

Ying tersenyum malu. "Ah, tidak ada. Saya hanya sedikit stres." Ia membuka tas tangannya dan mencari dompet. Ke mana dompet itu?

"Sebentar, Bibi. Aku yakin sekali sudah memasukkan dompet tadi…" Ying mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke meja kasir. Kini, barang belanjaannya, di sana ada sisir kecil, buku kecil yang agak lusuh, bolpoin yang tutupnya sudah hilang, bedak padat, lipgloss, kunci, payung lipat, tiga keping uang logam, saputangan merah, ponsel, dua lembar struk belanja yang sudah kusam, bungkus permen kosong, dan jepitan rambut.

"Kemana dompet itu?" Ying bergumam dalam hati,ia gelisah setengah mati mencari dompetnya.

Sementara itu,Fang yang baru saja tiba di kasir segera menghampiri Ying dengan lima botol bir ditangannya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ying masih terfokus merogoh semua isi tasnya bahkan sampai ke kantong terdalam sehingga ia tak menyadari kehadiran Fang disampingnya. Bahkan gadis itu sama sekali tak menjawab.

Merasa diabaikan,Fang pun mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, "Kau kenapa,Ying?"

"Eh..Ini,dompetku hilang.." Ying menjawab pertanyaan Fang sambil bertingkah kebingungan.

"Sini,biar aku saja yang bayar." Balas Fang cepat.

Ia pun segera meletakkan botol-botol bir tersebut ke meja kasir dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil dompet, "Ying,tolong pegang ponselku sebentar. Aku ingin mengambil dompetku," kata Fang sambil menyerahkan ponselnya yang berwarna putih itu. Warna,model,dan merknya sama persis seperti ponsel milik Ying.

Ying segera menerima ponsel itu dan memasukkannya ke kantong dalam tasnya,lalu ia membersihkan kembali barang-barang pribadinya yang berserakan di meja kasir.

Fang mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ringgit dari dompetnya,kemudian sang pemilik toko menyerahkan dua plastik berukuran sedang kepada Fang. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum sambil mengucapkan, "Terima kasih,Bibi."

"Ini belanjaanmu," kata Fang,menyerahkan belanjaan Ying.

"Terima kasih,Fang. Aku janji,besok uangnya pasti akan ku ganti."

"Tidak usah,anggap saja ini pemberian dariku sebagai hadiah karena seharian ini kau mau temani aku mengurus event itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Ayo kita pulang,ini sudah larut malam kan." Fang berjalan mendahului Ying dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai ke rumah masing-masing.

-loner-

"Kita sudah sampai." Fang membuyarkan lamunan Ying. Gadis itu memang sedari tadi sedang melamun seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu,pikirannya tak terfokus pada satu hal saja,namun lebih dari itu termasuk masalahnya dengan Boboiboy tadi.

"Huh,akhirnya sampai juga," keluh Ying, "Terima kasih,Fang." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Iya,sama-sama. Selamat malam,Ying." Balas Fang melalui jendela yang ia buka setengah.

"Selamat malam juga,Fang. Oh ya,ini ponselmu." Ying mengambil ponsel Fang yang sempat dititipkan kepadanya itu itu ke dalam tasnya kemudian gadis bersurai hitam itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lalu ia berbalik dan membuka pintu pagar. Malam ini benar-benar malam yang melelahkan baginya.

Begitu sampai dikamarnya,Ying langsung merebahkan dirinya sejenak lalu membuka sebungkus keripik kentang dan mulai makan. "Sekarang aku sudah pulang." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selesai berkata begitu, ponselnya berbunyi. Saat itu juga ia mengutuk hari ponsel diciptakan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawab ponselnya karena merasa ia terlalu lelah untuk itu, tapi benda tidak tahu diri itu terus menjerit minta diangkat. Akhirnya Ying menyerah dan mengaduk-aduk tasnya dengan ganas untuk mencari ponsel sialan itu sebelum ia sendiri yang bakal menjerit di kamar lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Halo! Ying disini,jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan.." Ying ingin membentak siapapun yang telah meneleponnya,namun suaranya justru terdengar seperti orang putus asa.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari ujung sana. Ying baru akan memutuskan hubungan ketika terdengar suara seorang wanita yang ragu-ragu di seberang sana.

"Halo,apakah ini Fang?" tanya seseorang disana.

"Oh,sepertinya anda salah sambung. Ini ponsel Ying bukan Fang. Fang memang temanku,tapi aku ini Ying. Dan Fang tak ada disini." Ujar Ying ketus dan langsung menutup panggilan itu.

Ying menatap ponselnya lalu membantingkannya ke atas kasur sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Sial. Tak bisakah kau buat aku tenang sedikit?"

Ia kemudian hendak membuka kunci layar ponselnya. Tapi ia heran ketika melihat wallpaper yang jelas terlihat dilayar ponsel itu. Seingatnya,ia selalu memasang wallpaper dengan gambar penguin yang sedang menari,sedangkan wallpaper yang sedang ia lihat diponsel itu polos tak ada gambar melainkan hanya warna biru gelap yang mendominasinya.

Saat ia mencoba memasukkan kata sandi yang selalu ia pakai untuk membuka layar pun salah. Berkali-kali ia mencoba namun tetap salah. Ia semakin kebingungan dengan semua ini.

Ying memerhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Memang itu ponsel miliknya, setidaknya bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan ponsel miliknya. Ia membuka daftar telepon darurat di ponselnya dan melongo melihat nama-nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Otaknya yang sudah lelah dipaksa berpikir.

Dan tiba-tiba satu nama muncul dalam pikirannya.

Fang.

Tadi di toko itu,Fang sempat menitipkan ponselnya kepadanya dan ia menaruh ponsel Fang dikantong dalam tasnya,bersamaan dengan ponsel miliknya. Ketika ia sampai didepan rumahnya,ia terburu-buru mengambil ponsel milik Fang dan segera menyerahkan ponsel itu kepadanya. Ia sama sekali tak sempat untuk mengecek kembali apakah itu ponsel Fang atau bukan.

Otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Artinya..ponselnya jelas sudah tertukar dengan ponsel Fang.

Ying memukul kepalanya dan mengerang, "Aduh,bagaimana ini?"

-loner-

Aku seorang penyendiri yang menyedihkan dalam cinta

Menumpahkan air mata pada cinta

Sedih malam ini

Hatiku sakit

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku

Aku menghibur diriku sendiri terjaga melewati begitu banyak malam

Cintaku telah menghilang

Cintaku telah pergi

"Hei,kenapa lama sekali?"

Fang tersenyum meminta maaf kepada laki-laki bertubuh gempal yang membuka pintu, lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah yang sudah sering didatanginya. "Maaf, jalanan agak macet," katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas. "Hei,Gopal. Punya makanan ringan? Aku sudah beli minuman."

Gopal mengikuti Fang ke ruang duduk. Pemuda itu mengambil dua buah gelas kecil dan cemilan untuk menemani mereka minum malam ini.

"Seharian ini kau pergi kemana?" tanya Gopal.

Fang menuangkan birnya ke dalam gelas,lalu meminumnya sedikit, "Aku habis pergi bersama Ying."

"Ying? Jangan bilang kalau kalian.." Gopal menatap Fang dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ah,bisakah kau tak berpikir yang macam-macam dulu? Aku pergi dengannya untuk mengurus event,malamnya baru kami makan malam bersama." Jelas Fang dengan santai.

"Makan malam bersama?"

"Iya. Kapan lagi aku bisa bersama dengan Ying. Apalagi semenjak ia telah menjadi milik Boboiboy,aku sering dibuat frustasi karenanya. Semua harapanku lenyap begitu saja. Kau tahu kan,aku ini sudah lama sekali menginginkan gadis itu.." Fang menenggak minumannya lagi.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi,tak ada salahnya kan jika kau melupakannya?"

"Aku takkan bisa melupakannya! Aku sangat mencintainya..Pokoknya dia harus menjadi milikku!" bentak Fang sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hei,sadarlah.." Gopal berusaha menenangkan Fang.

"Boboiboy itu..dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan,dia tak pantas menjadi sahabatku! Dia telah merebut segalanya yang ku inginkan. A-aku.." lirih Fang dengan wajah murung.

"Aku tak tahu apakah kau sedang lelah,mabuk ataupun stres. Tapi kau harus mengendalikan dirimu,Fang. Jangan sampai hanya karena cinta tali persahabatan kita putus begitu saja." Saran Gopal.

"Aku..sama sekali tak peduli tentang itu,sekarang yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Ying..Gadis itu,ah..dia benar-benar telah membuat diriku terpesona padanya selama bertahun-tahun.." Fang mengambil sebotol bir lagi dengan kasar,lalu menegaknya sampai habis sekaligus. Gopal hanya diam membisu melihat temannya itu.

"Tapi malam ini berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya. Sedikit lebih indah,karena gadis itu. Andai saja jika aku bisa terus bersama sepanjang hari,sepanjang malam dan selamanya.." Fang berkata pada dirinya sendiri lalu tersenyum mengingat momen makan malamnya dengan Ying tadi.

Gopal mendongak menatap langit-langit dan mengembuskan napas berat. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bantu aku untuk mendapatkan,Ying." Fang berkata penuh harap kepada Gopal,tetapi nadanya terdengar seperti orang yang tak punya semangat hidup lagi.

Gopal meneguk minumannya dan berkata, "Untuk masalah itu,kurasa sudah saatnya kau berterus terang kepada Ying tentang perasaanmu."

Kepala Fang berputar cepat ke arah Gopal, "Apa?"

"Sederhana saja. Kenapa kau tidak mulai pacaran?" usul Gopal langsung.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Ying,jika Ying ternyata menyimpan perasaanmu padamu..berarti kau layak mendapatkannya,karena kalian saling mencintai meskipun Ying sudah menjadi milik Boboiboy." Jelas Gopal dengan nada serius tanpa memandang ke arah Fang.

Gopal mengerutkan kening dan tenggelam dalam pikiran. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Fang sedang menunggu hasil renungannya.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Gopal menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia sudah menghabiskan dua botol bir dan meletakkan botol terakhir yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak,tenggelam dalam pikiran lalu teringat akan sesuatu yang belum sempat ia ceritakan kepada Fang.

"Eh,Fang."

"Apa?"

"Tadi sebelum kau datang,ibumu yang tinggal di Shanghai itu menelponku. Katanya dia tak bisa menghubungimu." Gopal baru teringat akan ibunya Fang yang sempat meneleponnya tadi. Lelaki bertubuh gempal itu belum mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

"Benarkah? Aku dari tadi memang belum mengecek ponselku,tapi..rasanya aku sama sekali tak mendengar dering panggilan apapun,aku yakin sekali ponselku dalam keadaan aktif." Fang berkata dengan yakin.

Gopal mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kata ibumu,yang mengangkat panggilannya itu..seperti suara seorang wanita. Ibumu malah langsung mengira kalau wanita itu kekasihmu. Tapi langsung ku jelaskan padanya kalau kau sebenarnya belum punya kekasih. Kedengarannya aneh."

"Mungkin hanya salah sambung,itu hal yang wajar kan. Sama sekali tak ada yang aneh." Fang berkata acuh tak acuh.

"Maksudku,bukan itu yang aneh,tapi.."

Gopal menghentikan pembicaraannya. Ia baru akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Fang ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Fang heran.

Fang membuka pintu dan ia jelas mengenali wajah gadis yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Seorang gadis bermata sipit dengan surai hitamnya yang dikuncir dua..Ying,gadis itu adalah Ying namun dengan keadaan yang terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat.

Walaupun agak sulit, Ying memaksakan seulas senyum sopan. Pipinya terasa agak kaku, tapi ia berharap senyumnya terlihat normal.

"Hai,Fang. Maaf sudah bertamu larut malam begini. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ponselmu. Tadi ponsel kita sempat tertukar." Ucap Ying terus terang.

Fang agak bingung mendengar penjelasan Ying. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya menyuruh Ying untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Fang mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap ke arah Ying. Malam ini perasaannya menjadi campur aduk antara senang,sedih dan sakit hati menjadi satu. Senang karena ia bertemu dengan Ying selama seharian penuh dan malam ini,tanpa disangka gadis itu bertamu ke rumahnya. Sedih karena tadi perasaannya tiba-tiba saja bak disambar petir karena teringat akan gadis pujaannya itu dan sakit hati karena Ying secara blak-blakan berkata pada Fang kalau ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

Ying melangkah masuk dan membiarkan dirinya ruang duduk luas dengan perabotan mewah. Ia kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari Gopal,pemuda yang juga ia kenal sebagai temannya.

"Hai,Gopal." Sapa Ying dengan singkat. Malam ini ia tak ingin basa-basi karena mulutnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk bicara.

"Oh..Hai,Ying." Balas pemuda itu dengan senyuman sambil membereskan beberapa botol minuman dimeja yang berserakan.

"Tumben kau datang malam-malam begini,ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini,aku ingin mengembalikan ponselnya Fang yang sempat tertukar."

"Hah? Tertukar? Jadi.." Gopal menganga sambil menatap wajah Ying seakan tak percaya.

"Ying yang mengangkat panggilan dari ibuku itu." Fang menambahkan.

"Bagaimana ponsel kalian bisa tertukar?" tanya Gopal lagi.

"Entahlah,Fang sempat menitipkan ponselnya kepadaku sewaktu kami berbelanja tadi. Dan saat kami berpisah,aku salah mengambil ponsel." Ying berusaha menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin untuk menghemat tenaga.

"Hm,kalau begitu kalian berdua memang jodoh." Celetuk Gopal tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa."

Gopal bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Fang,aku pulang ya."

"Cepat sekali kau pulang." Fang melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Cepat? Ini sudah jam 11 malam." Gopal melirik ke arah jam dinding.

"Oh." Fang hanya bergumam tanpa mempedulikan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah punya rumah sendiri,Gopal?" tanya Ying.

"Iya. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin kan tinggal selamanya bersama Fang disini? Aku tak mau terus-terusan merepotkannya." Jawab Gopal sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergerak membuka pintu.

"Oh,begitu ya."

"Kau mau ku antar,Ying?" Gopal menawarkan tumpangan.

"Ah,tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri,kok."

"Yakin? Kau tidak takut pulang sendirian di malam yang sudah mulai sepi ini?"

"Iya."

"Atau kau..ingin bermalam dirumah Fang?" Gopal menggoda Ying dengan senyuman jahil.

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Ying dengan cepat. Pipinya agak memanas.

"Baiklah,aku pulang. Selamat malam." Ucap Gopal lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam juga."

Ying masih mempertahankan posisi duduknya dengan Fang disampingnya.

"Fang,aku tadi tak sengaja mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari ibumu," kata Ying.

"Ya,aku sudah tahu itu."

"Ini ponselmu,Ying." Fang menyerahkan ponsel Ying kepada pemiliknya.

Ying menerima ponselnya dari tangan Fang. Gadis itu merasakan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya lagi. Ia bahkan menguap selama lima kali dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Matanya terasa sangat berat,begitu juga badannya hingga ia merasa ingin ambruk begitu saja.

"Kau haus?" tanya Fang.

"Hm." Ying mengangguk pelan.

"Ini,minumlah." Fang menyodorkan segelas jus mangga yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kulkas. Gadis itu menatapnya sejenak,matanya menyorot tepat ke arah wajah Fang seakan ragu pada pemuda itu.

Fang menghela nafas, "Aku berani bersumpah bahwa sama sekali tak ada obat bius atau racun didalamnya."

"Aku tak berpikir seperti itu." Kata Ying,tangan kanannya menerima segelas jus yang disuguhkan Fang dan meneguknya sampai habis karena ia memang sangat kehausan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Jangan pulang dulu,aku akan mengantarkanmu. Tunggu disini."

Ying hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Rumah Fang tampak begitu rapi dan terawat dengan baik walaupun rumah itu sangat luas dan terdiri atas banyak ruangan dan kamar. Ia sempat berpikir,pasti ada orang lain yang mengurus rumahnya karena tak mungkin jika Fang yang merawatnya sendirian,ia pasti takkan sanggup membersihkan rumah seluas itu dengan tangannya sendiri apalagi ia tahu jika Fang sering keluar rumah untuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

Gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke sofa empuk nan hangat yang sedang ia duduki. Matanya terpejam beberapa kali karena rasa kantuk yang tak terbendung lagi. Kepalanya bahkan terasa sangat berat diangkat sehingga ia merasa tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Perlahan matanya mulai menutup dan semuanya gelap begitu saja.

Fang keluar dari kamar mandi setelah keluar selama 15 menit untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Ia langsung mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja dan segera menghampiri Ying, "Ayo kita pulang."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari gadis itu. Fang akhirnya mendekatinya lebih dekat dan mendapati Ying yang sudah tertidur pulas di sofa miliknya.

"Ying.." Fang membangunkan gadis itu dengan perlahan. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tak membuka matanya.

"Ying..." Fang mencoba membangunkannya. Gadis itu hanya menggeliat dan terlihat semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya. Bahkan ia sempat menggenggam tangan Fang dengan lembut dengan mata terpejam lalu melepaskannya lagi. Sontak Fang terkejut dengan tindakan gadis itu dan tentu saja jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Mungkin dia sangat lelah." Fang bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu beranjak ke kamarnya dan kembali lagi dengan membawa selimut ditangannya. Segera ia menyelimut tubuh gadis pujaannya yang sedang tertidur itu agar tak kedinginan.

-loner-

Ying membuka matanya perlahan. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya setelah ia tertidur selama beberapa jam lamanya. Ia meraih selimut yang digenggamnya dan seketika itu juga ia menyadari selimut itu bukanlah selimut yang biasa ia pakai ketika tidur. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia pasti tak salah lihat. Ini rumah Fang,bukan rumahnya. Dan sofa yang sedang ia tiduri ini adalah sofa yang terakhir kali ia lihat semalam. Ia terkejut bukan main, _bagaimana aku bisa tertidur dirumah Fang?_ Pikirnya.

Otaknya berusaha mencerna setiap kejadian yang ia alami semalam. Ia bertamu ke rumah Fang untuk mengurusi ponselnya yang tertukar,setelah itu ia berbincang sebentar dengan Fang dan Gopal,lalu Gopal pamit pulang dan Fang menyuguhkannya segelas jus dan sehabis itu ia tak ingat apapun lagi karena semuanya menjadi gelap. Sebentar,segelas jus? Ia berusaha untuk tak berpikir negatif terhadap Fang,tapi..ia tertidur tepat sesaat setelah ia meneguk habis jus tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan Fang sengaja membiusku dan membuatku tertidur.." ucapnya dalam hati. Namun ia bukanlah orang yang berpikiran sempit,ia segera membuang jauh pikiran buruknya tersebut. Dan beranggapan mungkin saja ia tertidur karena rasa lelahnya dan kantuknya yang tak tertahankan lagi. _Aku sudah lama mengenal Fang,dia tak mungkin berbuat jahat kepadaku._

Ia melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar dengan manis dipergelangan tangannya, "Sudah jam 11.25? Astaga.."

"Ying,kau sudah bangun?" tanya Fang dari kejauhan,sepertinya pemuda itu sedang berada di ruang makan.

"Ah,Fang..Ehm,aku sudah bangun." Jawab Ying dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu, mandilah dan jangan lupa sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkan _sandwich_ untukmu,"

"Ah iya,aku lupa. Handukmu ada disana,letaknya tak jauh dari kamar mandi,disebelah kirinya. Dan bajunya..aku tak punya baju wanita disini,maaf." Lanjut pemuda itu lagi sambil menunjukkan tempat kepada Ying.

"Fang.." panggil Ying.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Ying.

"Minta maaf atas apa?" tanya Fang sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Semalam aku ketiduran dirumahmu."

"Oh itu,tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kalau kamu sedang kelelahan,apalagi harus mengantarkan ponselku tengah malam kemarin."

Ying menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya memamerkan seulas senyuman kepada Fang lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian,ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai pakaian yang sama. Ia sama sekali tak membawa baju lain jadi terpaksa ia memakai pakaian yang kemarin. Gadis itu langsung menghampiri Fang yang masih duduk di ruang makan.

"Semalam kau tidur nyenyak sekali." Fang membuka pembicaraan ketika Ying sedang melahap _sandwich_ nya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Aku sampai bersusah payah untuk membangunkanmu tapi kau tak bangun juga."

"Jadi aku merepotkanmu,ya. Ah aku benar-benar minta maaf,tidur dirumah orang lain seenaknya."

"Tidak. Menurutku,itu malah..lucu sekali."

"Lucu apanya?"

Fang terkekeh,"Mendengar kau mengingau dimalam hari."

"Dasar menyebalkan." Ying mendengus kesal. Melahap _sandwich_ nya yang tinggal sedikit dalam satu suapan.

"Oh ya,hari kau ada janji kan?" tanya Fang.

"Janji? Janji apa?" Ying malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja janji kencan dengan Boboiboy." Jawab Fang dengan ekspresi datar. Sebenarnya ia agak kesal karena ia yang mengingat janji itu,bukan Ying,tapi ya sudahlah,kali ini ia bersikap bodoh lagi.

"Aku malas jika siang ini harus pergi ke kafe itu."

"Kenapa? Jika kau mau,aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Fang,berbohong lagi terhadap perasaannya.

-loner-

Mereka memasuki kafe yang sedang dipadati pengunjung saat tengah hari itu. Ying telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang baru saat Fang mengajak gadis itu ke salon untuk berganti pakaian dan menata rambutnya karena gadis itu terlihat berantakan sekali semenjak kemarin malam.

Mereka telah memesan tempat duduk paling belakang,terdapat empat kursi yang melengkapi meja pesanan mereka,dan itu pas untuk mereka bertiga,Ying,Fang dan Boboiboy. Ying berkata bahwa Boboiboy takkan keberatan jika Fang ikut dalam acara mereka berdua,walaupun sebenarnya Ying belum meminta izin kepada Boboiboy mengenai hal itu.

"Fang." Panggil Ying. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin ke toilet. Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika harus menunggu disini sebentar saja?" tanya Ying sedikit memelas. Fang mengangguk dan Ying lari terbirit-birit menuju toilet. Fang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat hal itu.

Ying yang berlari ke toilet dengan terburu-buru tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melewati Boboiboy dan Yaya yang sedang berbincang di meja mereka berdua. Boboiboy sendiri juga tak menyadari bahwa baru saja Ying berlari melewatinya. Pemuda itu tetap asyik mengobrol dengan gadisnya.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu. Ying melangkah ke luar toilet sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Kali ini ia berjalan sedikit lebih lambat dan tenang,tidak seperti tadi,berlarian seperti menghindari kejaran Adu Du.

Ying terus berjalan. Namun,ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Boboiboy. Ia berhenti tak jauh dari meja tempat Boboiboy dan Yaya berada. Ying tersenyum simpul karena kekasihnya sudah berada di kafe itu. Namun,senyumnya perlahan memudar saat menyadari Boboiboy bersama seorang perempuan,bukan Fang.

Ying mengernyit. Boboiboy dan perempuan itu terlihat saling menyuapi kue dengan mesranya. Mereka bahkan tertawa bersama dan Boboiboy mengenggam tangan perempuan itu saat keduanya berbincang. Mereka bersikap layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Ying menggeram. Matanya memanas seketika. Logikanya sudah menghilang digantikan dengan emosi yang meluap. Ying melangkah cepat untuk menghampiri Boboiboy. Ia berdiri tepat disamping pemuda itu.

Boboiboy menoleh perlahan. Sontak ia pun terdiam. "Yi..Ying?" lirih pemuda itu.

Ying menarik nafasnya terengah-engah. Emosinya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Kau.."

"Aarrgh! Dasar berengsek!" Ying berteriak sangat keras,lalu menendang meja dengan kasar. Suara pecahan gelas,piring serta sendok yang jatuh menggema diseluruh ruangan. Membuat banyak mata yang mengarahkan perhatian ke arahnya,termasuk Fang yang sangat terkejut.

"Ying!"

"Aaaahh!" Yaya berteriak ketakutan.

"Dasar pria berengsek! Jadi selama ini kau selalu bersikap seenaknya padaku karena ini,hah!" Ying menarik kasar kemeja Boboiboy.

"Ying.." lirihnya. Lalu Ying menendang Boboiboy dengan sangat kuat sehingga pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. Badannya menghantam dinding dengan keras.

 _Bugh!_

Ying meninju Boboiboy tepat diwajahnya. Dengan segera wajah Boboiboy memar akibat hantaman keras dari tangan Ying tersebut. Orang-orang semakin panik atas kejadian tersebut. Beberapa orang berusaha melerai mereka,namun tak ada yang berhasil. Bahkan Fang pun tak berani menghentikan Ying.

"Boboiboy!" teriak Yaya yang mendekati Boboiboy.

Benci melihat Yaya,Ying pun segera mengambil dengan kasar sisa jus yang ada dimeja dan langsung menumpahkannya pada Yaya. Yaya pun sangat terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Ying dengan tatapan marah.

"Kenapa kau menyiramku?!" teriak Yaya. Gadis itu langsung menepis tangan Ying dengan kencang hingga gelas yang dipegang Ying tadi terhempas ke lantai.

"Aku tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu!" teriak Yaya lagi. Ying hanya mencibirnya dalam hati.

"Boboiboy! Jelaskan padaku sebenarnya siapa wanita ini,hah?!" tanya Yaya mengintimidasi Boboiboy.

"Dia..dia.."

"Aku kekasihnya." Ying memotong perkataan Boboiboy dengan cepat.

"Oh jadi dia kekasihmu yang lain?" tanya Yaya sambil menunjuk Ying.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Boboiboy dengan nada lemah.

Dada Ying terasa sangat sesak hingga ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Air matanya sudah mengalir dipipinya. Hatinya begitu sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Kekasih yang sangat ia cintai ternyata memilih untuk bersama gadis lain. Pemuda itu telah mengkhianati cintanya.

Ying terdiam sejenak,tetapi tangannya mengepal keras seolah menahan emosi. "Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu lagi sekarang. Sudah cukup,semuanya berakhir sampai disini saja." Ucap Ying kepada Boboiboy dengan dingin. Ia segera beranjak pergi. Tak perlu lagi ia berurusan dengan Boboiboy,kekasih yang telah mengkhianatinya. Ying sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengannya sekarang.

Ying menghampiri Fang dengan wajah menunduk. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis didepan Fang.

Namun ternyata pemuda itu sudah mengerti perasaan yang ada dalam diri Ying sekarang,hatinya pasti remuk. Ia bahkan ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada Boboiboy karena telah membuat Ying bersedih. Mereka berjalan keluar meninggalkan kafe itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang." Fang berkata dengan nada yang serendah mungkin.

"Iya..terima kasih." Ucap Ying lirih.

"Aku tahu,kalau aku ini tak mungkin bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa membuatmu sedikit tenang."

-loner-

Fang mengajak Ying untuk berkeliling Kuala Lumpur agar gadis itu dapat melupakan rasa sakit hatinya,mereka akhirnya memutuskan seharian bermain di salah satu _game center_. Ying terlihat sedikit bahagia saat tanding melawan Fang dalam permainan memukul tupai,memukul bola _baseball_ ,dance bahkan balapan. Mungkin dengan begitu Ying bisa melampiaskan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Sedangkan malamnya,Fang mengajak gadis itu untuk makan malam bersama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Fang,kau yakin mau makan disini?" tanya Ying dengan nada keraguan didalamnya.

Ia dan Fang sedang berada di dalam lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai teratas gedung hotel itu. Setelah tahu Fang akan mengajaknya makan malam di restoran hotel mewah, ia tidak bisa menekan rasa cemas di hatinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Fang tanpa menatap Ying.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa restoran ini terlalu mewah."

"Aku rasa itu bukan masalah." Tukas Fang. "Ayo masuk."

Pintu lift terbuka dan tanpa menunggu komentar Ying lebih lanjut, Fang berjalan sambil menarik tangan gadis itu. Mereka masuk ke restoran dan segera disambut salah satu pelayan yang langsung mengantarkan mereka ke meja untuk berdua di dekat jendela kaca besar. Restoran itu cukup sepi, lampu-lampunya menyala redup menciptakan suasana remang-remang. Selain suara percakapan yang sepertinya dilakukan dengan berisik, terdengar alunan lembut musik jazz.

"Wah,aku suka suasana ini." Celoteh Ying.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Balas Fang sambil tersenyum lega.

"Tapi ini belum seberapa,masih banyak yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ying dengan penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan lihat sendiri."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Kata Fang dengan yakin.

Alis Ying terangkat,"Oh ya?"

"Dulu kau pernah bilang bahwa kau suka mendengarkan musik saat sedang patah hati," kata Fang. "Kau pasti ingin mendengarkanku bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar. Benar tidak?"

Ying kaget dan tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Fang. "Karena aku mengenalmu."

Ying memerhatikan Fang saat ia bangkit dari kursi dan menaiki panggung tempat band yang menyuguhkan alunan musik itu berada. Salah satu vokalisnya mempersilahkan Fang untuk bernyanyi dan menyerahkan gitarnya.

Fang menatap Ying dan bertanya, "Kau ingin aku memainkan lagu apa?"

"Apa saja," jawab Ying cepat.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menunjukkan perasaanku lewat lagu," kata Fang sambil memetik gitarnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu,apa yang selama ini telah ku sembunyikan padamu." Kata Fang sambil menyalakan mikrofon.

Fang memberi tanda kepada para pemusik dan musik mulai mengalun. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi. Ying menatapnya dengan hati berdebar.

Ying menahan nafas saat mendengar lagu itu dinyanyikan. Lagu itu termasuk salah satu lagu favoritnya. Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh CN Blue yang berjudul _I'm A Loner_.

Lihatlah aku..

Lihatlah aku,tatap mataku

Lihat,kau sudah melihat ke tempat lain

Kau hanya terus melihat jam

Kau tak perlu memberitahuku

Aku tahu kau milik orang lain

Aku seorang penyendiri yang menyedihkan dalam cinta

Menumpahkan air mata pada cinta

Sedih malam ini

Hatiku sakit

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku

Aku menghibur diriku sendiri terjaga melewati begitu banyak malam

Cintaku telah menghilang

Cintaku telah pergi

(terjemahan CN Blue – I'm A Loner)

Ketika lagu itu berakhir, Ying baru menyadari air matanya mengalir tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Fang turun dari panggung dan menghampirinya. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Ying yang telah dibanjiri dengan air mata. Ying mendongak menatap Fang yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat kau terus bersedih." Ucap Fang.

Ying tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia diam saja sambil memandangi wajah laki-laki di depannya.

Fang menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Ying tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Yang ia tahu pipinya terasa panas, air matanya kembali mengalir, lalu Fang mencondongkan tubuh untuk menciumnya.

Fang melepaskan ciumannya,tangan kanannya mengenggam seikat bunga mawar merah muda yang sangat cantik, "Aku ingin membahagiakanmu,Ying."

"Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku." Lanjut Fang dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Jadi kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Ying. Fang tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ying.

"Kau jelas salah paham,Fang. Aku juga..sebenarnya mencintaimu..terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah kau berikan,kau baik sekali padaku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tak memahami perasaanmu dari dulu." Ucap Ying.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fang tak percaya.

"Demi Tuhan,aku mencintaimu.."

"Kalau begitu,maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau." Jawab Ying sambil tersenyum bahagia lalu menerima bunga pemberian Fang.

Mereka berpelukan ditengah-tengah para pengunjung restoran tersebut. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia melihat momen mereka yang begitu romantis. Ying akhirnya bisa tersenyum kembali setelah luka hatinya terobati oleh Fang. Pemuda itu tulus menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ying. Mungkin mereka memang jodoh seperti yang pernah dikatakan Gopal waktu itu.

- **FIN-**


End file.
